the reason
by tanita-gnd
Summary: bon ben croyez pas que vous allé être débarassés avec une seule fic. bref, petite songfic sur la chanson du même nom... allergiques au sasusaku ? pardonnezmoi....... POV sasuke again ben oui il parle jamais, faut bien qu'il pense !


bon hé bien puisque j'ai eu des reviews pour mon autre fic (un grand MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII au passage ;) ) et que j'ai compris comment marchais la mise en page (enfin je crois, faut pas trop m'en demander en même temps) je vous en poste une chtite deuxième...

cette fois-ci, that is a song-fic. la chanson : the reason d'hoobastank. pourquoi ? (fille qui a envie d'embêter le monde avec sa vie). ben déjà parce que j'aime cette chanson (logique implacable, merci petit neurone !) et puis parce que, en l'entendant dans le bus (alors que notre très cher chauffeur s'était enfin décidé à virer NRJ... alleluya !) j'ai eu une illumination (non, la vierge n'est pas apparue devant le pare brise... -.- ). simplement j'ai cogité que ça pourrait être sasuke qui disait les paroles de la chanson... alors forcément quand je suis rentrée chez moi, je me suis jetée sur mon ordi (pour changer) et j'ai écrit cette fic...

désolée pour les non amateurs de sasusaku, mais si je m'auto-pardonne, vous devriez pouvoir le faire ;) of course, les paroles sont en italique !

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you_

Je le sais, j'ai bien des défauts... tout le monde me regarde admirativement, me sourit, me félicite, mais au fond personne ne me connaît vraiment. Je suis le seul à savoir à quel point je suis minable... j'ai fais tant d'erreurs jusqu'à maintenant... aveuglé depuis trop longtemps par ce désir de vengeance, l'envie de sentir ce sang, son sang, sur mes doigts, je ne voyais plus ce qui m'entourait. J'apprend toujours, j'apprend encore, au fond, je commence juste à réaliser ce que j'ai fait, et donc ce que j'aurai dut faire... j'ai été horrible avec toi... et je ne voulais pas l'être.

_And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Je vais partir. Pas longtemps, juste le temps de bien réfléchir et de souffrir de ce que j'ai fait. Je ne souffrirai jamais autant que je vous ai fait souffrir, mais il faut que je prenne du recul. J'attendrai qu'on me rappelle pour revenir... qu'on me pardonne après que je me sois moi-même pardonné. Mais avant tout ça, je voudrai te dire...

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

Il a bien fallut à un moment donné que je réalise à quel point j'avais tout faux, et cette illumination, je ne la dois qu'à toi. C'est quand tu as arrêté de me sourire chaque matin en me voyant, quand je ne t'ai plus entendu crier mon nom de l'autre bout de la rue, quand il n'y a plus eu le regard de tes pupilles claires sur moi que j'ai compris à quel point j'avais besoin de tout ça. C'est bien normal que tu ai changé ton comportement, mais maintenant je vois bien à quel point il me soulageait, à quel point je l'aimais et à quel point je l'aime. Alors c'est pour toi que je vais changer, que je vais devenir digne de l'attention que tu me portais et que, j'espère, tu me portera à nouveau. Je vais tout recommencer, du début, juste pour toi...

_I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday_

Je t'ai fait mal...j'ose à peine imaginer à quel point... tu me l'a toujours dit que tu m'aimais, tu ne l'a jamais caché, et moi, stupide, je suis toujours resté distant, froid, insensible...à ta place, je me serai détesté, mais toi tu as continué à m'aimer, pendant tant de temps... il a fallut que je sois vraiment pire que d'habitude pour que tu change, et c'est encore une fois à toi que j'ai fait mal ce jour là. Quand j'ai dit d'une voix sourde « lâche moi, et va enlever le malabar qu'on t'a collé sur la tête ».(1) je ne pensais pas un mot de cela... à ta place j'aurais giflé, frappé de toutes mes forces la personne qui aurait dit ça. Toi, tu as juste fermé les yeux, et retenu tes larmes le temps que je ne puisse plus te voir... et cette douleur qui fut la tienne, je la porte en moi à chaque instant

_I know the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all your tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

Et pour cette fois là, et pour toutes celles d'avant où je t'ai ignorée, où je t'ai rabaissée, où je me suis montré méprisant, je m'en veux. Je sais à quel point tu as du souffrir, je sais à quel point j'ai fait et dit n'importe quoi, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi au fond... peut-être que j'avais peur qu'il ne vienne m'enlever la personne que j'aime comme il l'a fait pour toutes les autres... et tout ce mal, je voudrai l'enlever, le reprendre en moi, pour que le poids sur tes épaules disparaisse. Je ne veux plus être la source de tes larmes, mais celui qui les séchera, doucement, tendrement, du bout du doigt, qui te consolera, pour que ton sourire renaisse. Il faut que tu saches que toutes ces méchancetés que j'ai dites, je ne les pensais pas, je ne les ai jamais pensées... alors écoute-moi...

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

Sakura, tu es la chose en ce monde qui compte le plus à mes yeux. la personne pour qui je donnerai ma vie et tout le reste, tout ce que j'ai. J'ai toujours été seul sur mon pied dé stalle imaginaire, sans amis, sans amie. Et pourtant je savais bien que tu comptais à mes yeux, au moins autant que je comptais au tiens. C'est pour toi que je vais changer, que je vais redevenir comme j'étais avant. C'est pour toi que je vais réussir à avoir des amis sincères. C'est pour toi que je vais casser ce masque, le briser en milliards de minuscules morceaux, pour qu'il ne puisse plus jamais servir... c'est pour toi, pour que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime...

_I'm not a perfect person_

_I never meant to do those things to you_

_I so I have to say before I go_

_That I just want you to know_

Je sais que tu as du mal à me croire quand je te dis que je t'aime et que je ne voulais pas te faire de mal... j'ai toujours fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour te prouver le contraire. C'est une erreur de plus, mais je te le répète encore une fois, je ne te le dirai jamais assez....je ne voulais pas... je suis un idiot mais il faut bien se tromper pour apprendre. Maintenant, je suis sûr de savoir. Je sais que...

_I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

Et je le dirai autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu puisse me croire... je veux que, quand je me perdrai dans tes yeux, je ne puisse pas y dénicher la plus petite trace de doute. Que quand le matin en te croisant, ta main ne refuse pas celle qui ne demande qu'à la tenir, à la serrer très fort, à la protéger. Ma main. Tu es tout pour moi. Tout ce que j'aime en ce monde, tu le possèdes, tout ce dont je rêve en ce monde, c'est ce que tu peux m'offrir, tout ce que je peux donner en ce monde, je veux que ce soit à toi.

_I've found a reason to show  
a side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you_

Je vais te montrer cette part de moi-même qui rêve de toi la nuit, qui voit ton visage dans les nuages lorsque le ciel s'assombrit. Ce sasuke qui sent ton odeur dans les champs en fleur et qui pense à ta peau en passant son doigt sur de la soie. Ce moi-même dont le moindre geste est dirigé vers toi, dont la moindre tendresse n'existe que pour toi. Celui qui ne sourit que quand il te voit sourire, qui tremble en te sentant détendue dans ses bras. Et la seule raison à tout cela n'est autre que toi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1)n'a pas put m'empêcher.... (mon auréole qui clignote est en panne, scusez moi.... -.-' )

---------------

voilà !!!!!!! mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ceci reste une fic, en fait sasuke et naruto sont amoureux depuis toujours. seulement kishimoto ne le voit pas... non mais vraiment, quel manque de professionalisme ! menfin, moi je le sais qu'ils s'aiment ces deux là et pis je suis pas la seule, na ! donc sakura, va nettoyer ton malabar et laisse les se papouiller tranquilles ! MUAHAHAHAHAHA !

et naruto, arrête de frapper sasuke, il a rien fait c'est une fikeuuuuuuuuuu !! jamais il n'oserait penser à quelqu'un d'autre que toi !

hum...heu... review?


End file.
